A Dress of Love
by Snow757
Summary: In which Reborn continues on his cosplay even when he's in his adult form and becomes the love of some people's life, much to Tsuna's horror. Crack pairings from all over, take warning.
1. Salsa

Inspired by a glorious fanart the awesome kiren at tumblr had made.

* * *

**A Dress of Love**

Salsa

* * *

The moment she walked in, Naito Longchamp was hooked.

She was quite tall, her face was sharply shaped but had a certain charm that he couldn't resist.

And her body… _damn!_

So it was only natural that he got up, Sawada-chin, who was standing next to him spit his drink and exclaimed, _"The actual hell?!"_ But Longchamp was already there, looking at her more closely, and feeling himself falling even harder.

"What's your name, baby?"

"Rebokko." She smirked amusedly, Longchamp felt his heartbeat going faster, _even her voice is hot (although it was rather masculine for some reason) she's something else entirely!_

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked, almost hesitantly.

"Sure," she nodded with a shrug.

* * *

It was when Reborn and Naito began dancing the salsa that Tsuna just gave up and decided to get drunk for tonight.


	2. Tonfa

Inspired by a glorious fanart the awesome kiren at tumblr had made.

* * *

**A Dress of Love**

Tonfa

* * *

Tsuna was peacefully ignoring the lesson his Math teacher was giving out, totally content in staring aimlessly forward.

Everything was quiet, and everyone was the same.

Gokudera looked like he didn't give a single fuck as he wrote something on his cellphone, probably reading something at **_UrbanLegends_**, pointing excitedly to Shitopi every time he found something worthy of their interest.

Yamamoto was happily dozed off, mumbling something about baseball.

Enma was at the school nurse for falling down the stairs for the millionth time this day and was currently being excoriated in order to get his demons of doom out of him, or so the nurse said.

Kyoko and Chrome exchanged notes, smiling happily every once in a while. He kind of wondered what were they talking about.

So yeah, everything was the same.

That is, until the door was suddenly slammed opened and their teacher vanished without a trace.

"I'm your new math teacher, Reborna," a very familiar voice said, and Tsuna was kind of hoping that he wasn't right for once in his life.

Glancing carefully at the voice's source, he saw that yes, it was Reborn, in his adult form and… wearing _a dress?_

_What…?_

"The things you're learning so far won't do," Reborn noted, looking distastefully at the math teacher's text book. "We have to step things up."

It was then that the door was suddenly opened, again, revealing a murderous looking Hibari. "I've been told that an intruder broke into the school today, prepare to be bitten to death."

Reborn looked at him with one bored look before he continued on trashing their hopes and dreams.

Hibari, utterly pissed that he was being ignored, dashed forwards to attack, only to be blocked by Reborn, using only chalk. "Be quiet, I'm trying to teach here."

Soon enough, Hibari attacked again, his anger raising to legendary levels as Reborn blocked every strike, still continuing on his bullying fest, Tsuna thought that he heard the sound of crying coming from behind him.

"You're interesting," Hibari finally said, giving up on winning over Reborn. Tsuna tried his hardest not to think of how intensely Hibari was staring at his tutor, _really_ tried.

"So I've been told," Reborn only replied before he asked, "Dame-Tsuna, what is the answer to question #3?"

_This isn't even something we took before!_ "Uh, eight?"

"Pathetic." Reborn sighed.

"I know the answer," Hibari said suddenly, shocking the living and the dead with his total show of eagerness.

"Really now? What is it?"

"You," Hibari answered simply.

Reborn looked rather unimpressed and beat Hibari up to showcase that.

And Tsuna tried, _oh God he tried_, to not think about the fact that Hibari was kind of, in a very retarded way, hitting on his tutor.

* * *

Tsuna was heading towards the bathroom when a tonfa stabbed the wall in front of him, causing him to immediately stop in his tracks.

Behind him was Hibari, who looked kinda… awkward. "That teacher in class today, do you know her number?"

He was feeling brain-dead all of a sudden. "No… why?"

"She's a carnivorous lady, and _I'm very interested_ in biting her to death." No, it wasn't actual lust that he saw in Hibari's eyes, it wasn't! _Totally in denial, brain bleach is very welcomed!_

You know what? He'll burn that dress Reborn wears, he'll burn it to hell just so another absurd love at first sight accident wouldn't happen.

Longchamp was already enough for fuck's sake!


	3. Ring

Inspired by a glorious fanart the awesome kiren at tumblr had made.

The crack continues.

* * *

**A Dress of Love**

Ring

* * *

"Are you kidding with me?" Tsuna asked, thinking that his past living self must've made some serious damage in the world for all of this to happen to him.

"No, I'm gravely serious, Tsunayoshi-kun," the person in front of him said, face filled with undeniable seriousness. "The fate of the world is depending on it even."

"How?" Tsuna asked again, wishing that a bullet would be shot at him right now, and this time, he'll die for good.

"I'll be sad for once, and believe me when I say that I'm not a functional person when I'm sad. You may have thought about the reason why I didn't get involved when Byakuran was making humanity bow down to him and the answer is, I was sad."

"Wait, everything was a mess in the world and you were sad?"

"My third wife left me, Tsunayoshi-kun. She said that my breath stinks too much on ramen."

"I... uh... you know what? I'll ask."

So, Tsuna left his eagerly awaiting guest in the living room and headed towards Reborn's room (since he was an adult now, his mother thought that they should get a room for him. No one knew how Nana got convinced that he went through a huge growth spurt in one night). And true to his hitman self, Reborn was peacefully polishing his antique set of guns. "Um, Reborn..."

"What do you want?"

"Remember yesterday when you wore that dress to the market? Well, Kawahira is in the living room right now and he asked me your hand in marriage, you'll be his fourth wife for your information."

Reborn merely raised an eyebrow in a gesture that said, _'What the fuck?'_

Tsuna just sighed. "Just wear my mom's wedding dress, humanity is depending on you."


End file.
